


All I Want For My Birthday is a Toy Broom

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Why is it so hard to get a birthday present for a three year old?





	All I Want For My Birthday is a Toy Broom

Harry's head shot up as he heard the front door slam, footsteps pounded down the hallway and harsh curse words, which grew louder as the person drew nearer.

Ron was home.

He burst through the kitchen door and flopped down in a chair opposite his lover.

Harry sipped his tea and said in a mocking tone, "Hello, dearest. What's bothering you?"

"Remember Teddy really wanted that toy broom for his birthday and said if we didn't get it, he'd hate us forever?" Ron growled.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Vaguely."

"Well, the store only had one left. Me and this smelly old bat grabbed it at the same time and wrestled over it."

Harry choked on his tea. "You didn't!"

"Of course I did! Well, the store manager broke us apart and said that it was shameful that I would pick a fight with an old lady."

Harry looked amused and gestured with his cup. "You'd think that George would side with you."

Ron threw his hands up. "I know! But he said I was disrupting business."

"So what are you going to do about that broom?"

He sighed, "I guess Teddy is going to hate us from now on." 

"Come off it, Ron. He's only three. He doesn't mean it."

The redhead shrugged. "I'm not sure. Aren't kids impressionable at his age? I mean, I still hold a grudge against the twins from when we were little."

"Hm." Harry took another sip of his drink. "The teddy-bear spider incident."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes. My point is that little kids can hold grudges over stupid shite."

Harry smiled. "Well, most of us are normal and don't hold childhood grudges in our twenties."

A mischievous grin appeared on Ron's face. "You're looking to be punished aren't you mister?"

Harry's eyes smiled beneath his thick rimmed glasses. "Sorry to disappoint you honey, but Teddy's home and you know the rules."

"I know, I know." He swallowed and made his voice deeper, in an attempt to imitate his lover. "When Theodore Remus Lupin is in our home and not at a baby sitter's we can not have wild, hot, kinky sex."

"Oi, you agreed on the rules." Harry took a sip of his lukewarm tea. "So what are you going to do about Teddy's birthday present?"

"I had to get him something else, but I'm sure he's going to hate it." He left the kitchen and came back with a small brown bag.

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "You got him a brown bag?"

"No, you twat. His present is inside the bag." He gently pulled out a purple box with two young children, expressions in awe as they made a potion on the cover. In yellow, jagged lettering it said Professor Killian's Potions for Tots. "Well, what do you think?"

Harry said nothing as he studied the present. He was about to open his mouth but the sound of soft footsteps silenced him. Teddy pushed open the door, holding his wolf stuffed animal under his armpit while his hand was rubbing the sleep out of his eye. "Papa" he whined, "I can't sweep." Suddenly Teddy caught sight of the potions kit and his eyes bugged out. He rushed over to his dad, arms outstretched. "Is that my birthday present, Daddy?"

"Bugger," Ron moaned in frustration. Harry laughed hysterically as his partner handed the kit over to their adopted son.

Once Teddy had toddled out of the room dragging his present behind him, Ron groaned and he slumped into a chair. "What the hell am I going to get him now?"


End file.
